


When I See Her

by ficfairy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/pseuds/ficfairy
Summary: Rachel and Chloe have a talk about life, love, the future, and Max.





	When I See Her

Stars shone brightly over Arcadia Bay, the twinkling orbs unabated by the spotlights and busy nights of any other major town. There, they were dim dots easily mistaken as a trick of light, here, they blossomed as luminescent flowers over the Oregon forests.

"Hey Chloe?" Rachel queried, not really needing a reply as her partner laid across at her side; the soft mattress they were on would have looked out of place anywhere but the junkyard they had chosen to call home.

"What up Rach'?" Chloe replied, her blue hair tussling over closed eyes. Her beanie laid across her chest solemnly as if she were mourning. "You want another puff?" she continued, raising the blunt stick of grass high into the air.

"No. Not that." The long haired brunette replied, eyes glancing upwards to the night sky. "I was just thinking and all. About our trip."

Chloe turned to her side, propping her head up with her hand. "Yeah, to LA and all, get your name in lights, then fame, money, wild rich sex, the whole shebang."

"Have you actually thought about it Chloe?" Rachel continued, not missing a beat. "What we're going to do, two broke kids in the middle of Hollywood?" she stared onward, her eyes never pulling away from the sky above.

"What are you trying to say Rachel?"

"I'm thinking... Maybe we can go to Seattle instead. I heard the modeling industry over there is booming. And since you have a friend over there-"

"No." Chloe turned away, her head curling into her arms. "Max left me alone right when I needed her the most, and I haven’t heard from her for nearly five years. For all the shits I give, she could die for all I care."

Rachel just sighed, closing her eyes tightly.

"You don't mean that."

"What? Of course I do-"

"Chloe" she paused, letting the cool Spring breeze wash over the two, enjoying the way the wind whistled across the metal pipes and spigots of the junkyard around them. "If you really didn't care, why is half your room filled with things that remind you of her?"

"That's... that's different." Chloe stumbled over her words. "I've known her since we were toddlers- it's hard to forget-"

"Then why do you want to?"

Chloe sat up, her body twisting and her hair flaying about wildly as she turned to face Rachel. A clever by Chloe standards retort hung on her lips however. She could only look on at Rachel. Rachel stared upwards, long and hard, as if she were looking at something beyond the stars in her sight.

"What are you getting at with this Rach'?"

The brunette closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I don't know Chloe. Maybe I'm just rambling, maybe I'm just thinking about the future," she turned towards Chloe, her soft eyes piercing and penetrating, a trait unique to Rachel, "Maybe I'm just realizing we're small kids with big dreams."

"What does this have to do with Max though?" Chloe shifted in her seat. Times like these she was careful; Rachel had an uncanny talent for seeing through her. She trusted her, yes, but with ALL of her? It was scary.

"It just seems short. Life and all." Rachel sighed, her lips tilting with a small, almost pitying smile. "Punk rock as you are Chloe, it's all too short to be angry at everyone. Too short to be hating on your best friend for eternity."

Chloe laughed, crossing her legs and patting her knees. "Seriously Rach' are you alright? This is like, coming out of nowhere."

"I don't know Chloe. I guess I'm just thinking." Rachel turned back to the sky, huddling into the red flannel top draped over her as a blanket. "We're not going to last forever. I guess I just hope that if something happens to me and I'm not around anymore that-" she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"-that you'd be able to move on. Not hate me. Be happy."

Chloe took one last look and just leaned forward, collapsing onto the bedding and burying herself in the nook of Rachel's arm.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not."

"You are if you think I'd ever hate you."

"But what about Max?"

"...I don't- I don't hate her."

"I figured." Rachel placed a hand on Chloe’s head, gently tousling her hair between her fingers.

"I just- I wish she was around. Through all of it. That she was still here."

"Even if she isn't, even if I'm not, you know we love you, right? We always will."

"I know." Chloe nuzzled deeper, feeling herself doze and relax into her girlfriend's arms. "When I see her I'll-"

"I'll tell her I love her too."


End file.
